Mistake
by darkness wasted
Summary: A fic about a little boot camp.I made this fic out to SSG Tim the Hedgehog. Sonic gets on the wrong bus and he accidently heads to boot camp! Oh no! Hey want your fan chracter in this fic? Say something and join!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this fic goes out to SSG Tanner X

**Hey this fic goes out to SSG Tanner X. Echidna. Just something that came to mind. Lol. **

"**Well Sonic since you've been saving the day quite so often how about you take a retreat?" The president said over the video phone.**

"**Nah. I like kicking Egghead's butt any day." Sonic said kicking back in his seat. He was in his room or apartment when the president called.**

"**They'll be chilidogs on the nine day trip to Hawaii." The president said.**

"**Oh heck yeah! Sign me up!" Sonic said zooming around gathering his things.**

"**Well then see you tomorrow then. You'll be boarding a green bus that reads 916. Remember that. Have fun." The president left the screen.**

"**Cool! Nine days just kicking back and chilling on the beach. Except for that water. It can stay where it is. Yuck." Sonic said sticking out his tongue in disgust. He couldn't sleep so he stayed up all night pestering his friends. **

**When it was time to go he was tired. Tails flew him to the bus station and took off after they said their good-byes. Sonic yawned and his eye sight became blurry. He looked around for the bus and found the one he was to go on. He smiled and climbed aboard. He actually went to bus number 919! Not 916!**

**He yawned and leaned his head on the window but was rudely interrupted by a loud yell.**

"**ATTENTION PEOPLE! Welcome to Boot Camp people! Now it's time to take off and welcome to nine months of hard training and discipline!" A panda bear yelled from the bus.**

"**Oh my god! Wrong bus!" Sonic yelled out. He looked out the window and saw the real bus he was suppose to board. **

"**Nine months! No! I get to get out of here!" Sonic zoomed up to the door but was stopped when the doors closed. His ears dropped as they sped off while the retreat bus went the other way. **

"**Oh man." Sonic said.**

"**Where do you think you're going?" The panda asked.**

"**Oh um. I came aboard the wrong bus and uh well I….."**

"**That's what everyone says but you're here for nine months or till I see you've improved through courses and tactics! Now get back to your seat! It's a long trip to Kansas!" The panda said.**

"**Kansas! But we're in New York for god's sake!" Sonic yelled. I can run there in three seconds!" Sonic yelled holding up three fingers.**

"**Yeha sure. Now hush and get back to your seat private!" (hey bare with me with this fic)**

"**Ohhh!" Sonic went back and sat down. Waiting for the longest and most boring ride of his life. Then again some one caught his eye. A white she-hog. She had on a white t-shirt and matching boots. Another female caught his eye and was in shock.**

"**Amy!" Sonic yelled. Amy smiled and looked at him. She waved and stood from her seat.**

"**Hey aren't you suppose to be on the other bus Sonic?" Amy smiled.**

"**Yeah but I got on this one by mistake. What are you doing here?" He asked looking at her.**

"**Oh I come on this Boot Camp trip often. I know someone there and well the rest is history." Amy smiled.**

"**I see. So who is it?" Sonic asked.**

"**Shadow of course. He practically runs the place. He came here because of GUN but decided to stay. He likes to work out here and well race anyone he can. He raced me but he let me win. I just know it." Amy smiled shrugging.**

"**Yeah I bet." Sonic laughed.**

"**So how is it at that place?" Sonic asked.**

"**Oh it's fun. But strict. You have to follow lots of rules and tons of workouts have to be done. Shadow helps me and keeps my spirit up. He's very nice Sonic. Shocking I know but cool all the same. Well it's a long ride. About a few days drive. Hope you're prepared for Mrs. Kim." Amy smiled.**

"**Who?" **

"**The panda." Amy smiled.**

"**God I thought she was a he." Sonic said laughing.**

"**Actually I think she is a he." Amy laughed.**

**The two friends giggled like children and kept talking till the panda shouted out.**

"**Okay kids! Now it's time for a bit of a stretch. Walk around and come back in five!" The panda said getting off.**

**Amy and Sonic got out and stretched. Sonic saw lots of water and cringed at the sight.**

"**You okay Sonic?" Amy laughed.**

"**Yeah it's all good. Racing huh?" Sonic laughed.**

"**Yup. But don't think you can win theses types of races." Amy said sitting on the ground.**

"**Oh yeah. And why not?" Sonic smirked.**

"**Well you'll see. Oh and every first Friday of the month there's a dance. Like a break of some kind. That's something to look forward too." Amy smiled.**

**The panda yelled for the kids. They jumped onto the bus and were on their way yet again.**

_That was fun to write! Heheh! I liked it. Did any of you? Hey if you don't it's okay. Little military/boot camp humor. Poor Sonic! But hey Amy and Shadow might help him out! Reviews would be great you guys. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here it is guys._

"**So Vash trying to save your fur I see." Shadow said leaning against one of the cabins or spots where the new campers would be staying.**

"**What do you mean Shadow?" Vash laughed.**

"**Yo guys they're here!" Bashamo said running up to the two teens.**

"**Hey Bash." Vash said smiling with half shut eyes.**

"**Uh hi Vash." Bashamo lughed.**

"**Smooth." Shadow laughed ready to meet the campers.**

"**Alright people they're here." Tanner said going up to Shadow.**

"**Now Shadow I want you too what the heck!" The echidna saw a blue male fall out of the bus gasping for air.**

"**Um you okay?" Tanner asked looking down at Sonic. The doors of the bus opened and Sonic fell out.**

"**Huh? Where am I?" Sonic asked.**

"**Um you're at camp." Bash said laughing a bit. Vash looked at Sonic and rolled his eyes.**

"**Well let's see." Tanner said scratching his head. (oh sorry Tanner the echidna. Vash the wolf, and Bashamo the hedgehog.)**

"**Shadow come here." Tanner said.**

"**What now." Shadow said rolling his eyes.**

"**Oh no!" Shadow growled.**

"**Well since you apparently know him you'll be his councilor." Tanner smiled.**

"**No way Tanner!" Shadow yelled stepping over Sonic.**

"**And why not?" Tanner asked watching as the other campers came from the bus. **

"**Well I'm no councilor. I'm a trainer!" Shadow yelled.**

"**Yeah I know. You train Miss Rose." Tanner smiled.**

"**Yes and I don't have time to worry about this idiot!" Shadow pointed at Sonic.**

"**You've just earned yourself nine push ups and five miles on the track." Tanner said crossing his arms.**

"**Pft!" Shadow crossed his arms and looked at Sonic.**

"**This is going to be a fun nine months." Shadow said evilly.**

"**Heheh." Sonic smiled weakly. He stood up form the ground**

**Amy came running down and jumped Shadow.**

"**Hey long time no see!" Amy smiled.**

"**Yeah. What's moron doing here?" Shadow asked.**

"**Oh long story." Amy smiled.**

"**Welcome back Amy." Tanner said smiling.**

"**Thanks sir." Amy smiled.**

"**Hey girl!" Bashamo said.**

"**Hey Bash!" Amy smiled hugging her frined.**

"**Um who's this?" Vash said looking at Sonic.**

"**Nobody." Shadow said crossing his arms.**

"**Shadow." Amy scolded a bit.**

"**This is my friend Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy introduced.**

"**Indeed." Shadow growled.**

"**So what do we do first?' Sonic asked.**

"**Well first you…" Shadow whispered something in Vash's ear and the wolf laughed. He continued to talk.**

"**Twenty laps around the track and one hundred push ups." Shadow said crossing his arms.**

"**Huh?" Sonic said looking at him.**

"**No Sonic. We go and meet everyone else and talk to the councilors and trainers." Amy smiled dragging him along.**

"**Oh this is going to be fun." Vash laughed.**

"**Yeah. Not to mention the dance being a few days away. Heheh. Oh this is going to a fun semester.(mobians call nine months a semester. Lol. Not really)" Shadow smiled evilly.**

"**Shadow I said now private!" Tanner said crossing his arms.**

"**Yeah whatever sir." Shadow said starting to do the push ups. To impress the new campers he did them with one hand perfectly.**

"**Oh cocky ehy. Fifty push ups now." Tanner said walking away.**

**Private Vash please report to the mess hall and gather all of the new campers. And no funny business." Tanner warned the wolf.**

"**Oh no problem sir." Vash laughed. He ran off. **

**Bashamo is owned belongs to Mase. Vash belongs to Emily blue Paw, and Tanner belongs to SSG Tanner X. Echidna. Thanks guys. Reviews would be nice of you. **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Excuse me commander." Tanner said going into the office. The commander was actually pretty young. He had black hair and a tanish color. He looked like a teen considering he was 19.**

"**Yeah Tanner. I'm in the middle of something." He said.**

"**Sorry Commander Watson." Tanner said.**

"**Tanner we've been through this already. Call me Tim." He smiled working on some papers.**

"**Well Tim the new campers are here and are ready to hear from you." Tanner said looking at a check board.**

"**Very well. Be there in a few Tanner. Oh and how is Shadow doing? I was told he had some punishment." Tim said standing.**

"**Huh? Oh yeah. Mister show off tried to scare a camper. Said his name was Sonic the Hedgehog."**

"**Hmm? Sonic the Hedgehog. The famous hero right?" Tim said thinking. **

"**Yes sir." Tanner said.**

"**Hero or not no special treatment." Tim said crossing his arms.**

"**No problem. Oh and Shadow is waiting to speak with you about Miss Rose's accomplishments." Tanner shrugged.**

"**Okay I'll talk to him after we greet the new arrivals. Oh and Tanner."**

"**Yes Tim?"**

"**Is Shadow treating the new comers well?" Tim asked.**

"**Hmm you know Shadow. I'll be in the mess hall. See you there." Tanner leaves and Tim follows after awhile.**

_**Sorry it's short but I wanted to introduce the commander. You should all know him. If not go to SSG Tanner X. Echidna's profile. He's there if you want to learn about him. Reviews would be kind of. Offer still stands for any fan characters. I need maybe around four human to fill in as teachers or trainers. If you want to then say so in a message or a review. Either ones I answer. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey sorry for only updating Changing Home but it was getting so good I couldn't stop. But it's not right to leave hits unattended such as this fic. So I introduced Commander Watson last Chappie. Now time to meet the new member of the story meet Raziel the Fox. Creator is SilverTradgedies. Thanx for your help guys. Here it is….._

"**Well time to what the heck!" The commander stopped walking when he saw Sonic hanging upside down from a pole. Amy was looking up at him with her friend Bash. (read other chaps to see Bash)**

"**What happened?!" The commander said running yup to the campers.**

"**Shadow." Bash said rolling her eyes. Tim/Commander shuck his head but couldn't but chuckle.**

"**Shadow huh? Anyone else?" Tim/Commander said crossing his arms.**

"**Yeah sir. He's over there with his friends." Bash said pointing over her shoulder.**

"**Sonic is it?" The commander yelled up the pole.**

"**Yeah?" Sonic said.**

"**Welcome to boot camp. Sad to say your welcoming was a bust." Tim laughed. **

"**Yeah sir." Sonic said trying to get down.**

"**Shadow! Raziel! Vash! Attention!" Tim yelled at the three trouble makers. Shadow and the other ran up to him. They stood straight but they looked at Sonic snickering.**

"**Well boys it seems that you've welcomed our new camper. Well to thank you for a job well done twenty push ups, four miles on the track, and for a reward. Kitchen duty. You'll be helping in the mess hall for four weeks. Do I make myself clear?" Tim said looking at them full of anger. Boot camp wasn't ,I'm sure, meant to be scary. Just strong discipline. Right?**

"**I said DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Tim yelled.**

"**Yes Sir!" They yelled out.**

"**Very good. Now get your butts to the mess hall and wait for other instructions!" Tim yelled. They began to walk off till Tim stopped Tanner.**

"**Shadow the hedgehog meet me in my office. I have a few things I want to make clear private." Tim said looking at the male.**

"**If it's babysitting the moron then…'**

"**EXCUSE ME! I SAID OFFICE AND WHAT I SAY GOES!" Tim yelled. Whoa!**

"**Uh…yes sir! No problem!" Shadow said standing straight.**

"**Very good. Now get your new trainee off the pole." Tim ointed at Sonic.**

"**Oh god da…" Before Shadow could cuss Amy yelled at him.**

"**You heard the commander Shadow! I can't believe you!" Amy yeled.**

"**Yeah! Gees how did I end up with a brother like you!" Bash said in anger. (yeah I mad them both related)**

"**Thanks sis!" Shadow yelled getting Sonic down. Sonic fell off the pole and landed on his face. Shadow laughed but was smacked on the back of the head by his younger sister.**

"**Moron!" She yelled.**

"**Brat!" Shadow yelled.**

"**Momma's boy!" She yelled.**

"**Daddy's girl!" Shadow yelled back. The two siblings walked off to the mess hall yelling at each other. **

"**Sorry about Shadow, Sonic." Amy said helping the male up. **

"**Attention campers. Meeting in the mess hall. Immediately head to the mess hall. Tanner's voice was heard over the inner come. **

"**Let's go. Bye sir." Amy smiled at Tim as she dragged Sonic along. Tim rolled his eyes and headed over to the mess hall to welcome back some and greet others.**

"**Okay Tanner now that we WHAT THE!" Tim was talking to Tanner outside the mess hall when they heard a scream. They walked into the mess hall and were angry with what they saw.**

**Poor Sonic was being ganged up on by Shadow and Vash! Amy was attacking the two bold males who were hurting Sonic!**

"**ATTENTION!" Tanner and Tim yelled. The teachers came rushing in and gasped. Sonic looked up at them. Tim and the others looked down at him. Amy stood in front of him.**

"**Um sir he was just uh.." Amy stuttered.**

"**Okay enough. That's it. All of you! Four miles on the track! Then come back here for the meeting! Pronto! New comers come with me! The rest of you outside now! Sonic and Amy come to my office! Shadow you too!" Tim yelled. He has never had to deal with children such as these. Shadow has acted his age until Sonic came. Something had to be done and he knew how to fix it. Either Shadow wises up or he's lost his chance of becoming a teacher for fitness and agility. Shadow has asked to stay at the camp since he hated everywhere else. But seeing that Shadow hates Sonic things have to change. It's either his attitude or his ego. Which were both too much for a four foot tall hedgehog. **

_Well what do you think? Tim or Commander Watson needs to retrain Shadow. Sonic si having a very bad day but I'm sure Tim and Amy would make him feel welcomed with out special attention. Right guys?_

_Amy: Uh-huh_

_Tim: Well yeah! Shadow better wise up! (lol)_

_Thanx guys. Well I'll update soon. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Here it is. Sorry for the wait. _

"**This has gone on long enough! The camp hasn't started yet and now you've gotten yourselves in trouble!" Tim yelled at the two males. Amy was told to wait outside. Shadow had his arms crossed and Sonic just wanted out. He wasn't even suppose to be there in the first place. **

"**So since you both clearly seem to like each other we're going to try the Battle Buddy system." Tim smirking at them**

"**WHAT!" Shadow yelled jumping out of his seat. Tim rolled his eyes and listened to what he had to say this time.**

"**SIR! The Battle Buddy system! That's cruel and unusual punishment!" Shadow yelled.**

"**Oh no private! WHAT YOU PULLED WAS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!" Tim yelled pointing at the male. Shadow growled. **

"**What is the Battle Buddy system?" Sonic asked not liking how it sounded.**

"**Simple moron! We tag along with each other till sir here sees a change. No change then no privacy! God!" Shadow yelled. **

"**Correct. If I catch either one of you alone during the courses you'll have another thing coming. Now to show you I'm not playing games I want 50 push ups, 50 sit ups and 4 miles on the track. After every mile I expect 50 push ups and sit ups. Is that understood?" Tim said crossing his arms. **

"**What!" Sonic yelled. Tim raised an eyebrow.**

"**No you idiot don't talk back to….!" Shadow clamped his hand over Sonic's mouth.**

"**Very well. Since it seems to easy. 60 push ups and 60 sit ups after every lap of your 5 mile run. You're dismissed." Tim said glaring at the two.**

"**What! Why do I have to…"**

"**Keep pushing your luck Shadow. Go ahead. I'm not the one ending up sore the next morning. I want them done after the assembly. Now move it." Tim said standing from his chair.**

"**Oh! Why you!" Shadow pushed Sonic out the door and the two walked out together growling at each other. Amy watched them.**

"**So miss Amy?" Tim said looking at her.**

"**Yeah?" She said smiling.**

"**Go and help Tanner with the new arrivals. I have to check up on the kindergartners you call friends." The commander said rolling his eyes.**

"**Oh please don't be so hard on Sonic sir. It was Shadow's fault mostly." Amy said looking at the two males.**

"**Yes I know that. But still. Hero or not Sonic isn't receiving special treatment." The commander said shaking his head. Amy sighed and went to find Tanner. The commander went off to gather the old members back from the track. They were out of breath when he reached the area.**

**He got their attention and Tanner stood next to him with his arms crossed. **

"**Welcome old campers and new. You will not be treated as teenagers you will be treated as adults. As such we will not BABY YOU! No horse play and no ganging up on campers. Doing so will resolve in punishment. As you see the punishment is taken strictly and seriously. Refuse to do the punishment it will resolve in sending you home or by parental matters more of what the punishment was. In other words, if your parents want you to stay and take the punishment then we will gladly teach you the discipline. My right hand man is Tanner the Echidna. He helps all new comers and improves the returning campers. I'm Commander Watson as some of you already know. Sad to say most of you found out the hard way. The teachers here will not take any back talk from you. Any back talk will be as you may have guessed punishment." Tim stopped talking when he heard snickering coming form an orange hedgehog.**

"**Oh I see. Boot camp amuses you am I correct private?" Tanner said looking at he hedgehog. The hedgy stopped snickering and caught the commander's eyes.**

"**Come here." The commander said looking at the hedgy. The hedgehog's ears dropped and he walked over to the commander.**

**He looked at some of the old campers. The shuck their heads in annoyance. Two hedgehog females were whispering to each other.**

"**Over here ladies!" Commander yelled. The two stopped talking and walked up to the front where the orange male was. **

"**Any other interruptions!" Tim yelled at the group. Shadow and Sonic growled at each other and to bad for them, Tanner was watching them.**

"**SHADOW AND SONIC HEDGEHOGS! ATTENTION!" Tanner yelled. Tim frowned.**

"**You're all dismissed." Commander said. The campers filed out of the mess hall but the three hedgehogs and the two already in trouble had to stay behind for punishment as it was called. **

"**So since you all thought this was a joke. Push ups now." Tim said putting his hands behind his back.**

**No one moved.**

"**THAT WAS NOT AN OPTION!" Tanner yelled, "YOUR COMMANDER HAS GIVEN YOU ORDERS!" **

**They began the push ups. Shadow did them with one hand while the others did them with two. Sonic didn't have that much trouble. He fulfilled ten complete push ups but began to get tired. He was close to stopping till Tim walked up to him.**

"**Keep going." He said. Sonic was in shock.**

"**This isn't camp. It's hel…hello." Sonic smiled looking at Tanner. Tanner squatted down to Sonic's level. Sonic smiled.**

"**Do you se me smiling private?" Tanner said giving him a cold star that could easily cut through anything!**

"**Um no but if you turn upside down it would look like one." Sonic laughed a bit.**

"**Shut up! You get in trouble I do to! Idiot!" Shadow yelled. **

"**Well then since we think we're so funny I want a mile on the track." Tanner said.**

"**But I already have 5 to do!" Sonic yelled out in shock.**

"**Well we'll keep adding more if YOU DON'T FOLLOW ORDERS!" Commander/Tim yelled. **

"**Oh my god! He's worst than Eggman!" Sonic whined.'**

"**Shut it!" Shadow yelled getting angrier.**

"**7 miles." Tim said with arms behind his back.**

"**What! 7 miles!" Sonic yelled.**

"**8." Tanner said looking at them. Shadow was at his boiling point now.**

"**But you just said…"**

"**9" Tim said looking at Sonic and Shadow.**

"**Any more back talk private and we'll end up on a record." Tanner smiled.**

"**But I **_**mmp**_**!" Shadow clamped his free hand on Sonic's mouth to shut him up!**

"**Alright privates. Head back to your rooms. Tomorrow is the beginning of Camp Inspirational." Tim smiled. He and Tanner left. **

"**What's so inspirational about this place!" Sonic yelled pushing Shadow's hand away!**

"**10 miles and 80 sets of push ups. Thank your Battle Buddy Shadow." Tim said leaving.**

**When Shadow knew they were out of earshot he pounced on Sonic and beat him up without mercy! **

_Ohh! Poor Shadow! Well the Commander gave you orders and well to bad guys. Can't go against him unless you like physical fitness day in and day out. Thanx for your help SSG. I'm sure this'll show 'em a thing or two. lol. Reviews would be nice. Hello to all my friends out there. :) Check out my update to Changing Home. Turns very dark then the chapters before my update. _


	6. Chapter 6

I AM OUT OF SCHOOL

**I AM OUT OF SCHOOL! **_Yey! Let's celebrate by bringing Chapter 6 into MOTION! Whooooooo! _

**After the two male did their punishment they went their rooms where they'll be staying. Shadow and Sonic were under the Battle Buddy system so they had to stay together. Even live in the same spot. **

"**Let's get one thing clear okay! For one thing, shut up! As for the other….ruin my chances of me staying here and you'll end up dead in the creek that's off by the hills over there! Got it!" Shadow yelled at Sonic.**

"**Uh-huh. Man that hurt! How long does this go on for." Sonic said rubbing his sore arms from all those push-ups. **

"**You bet." Amy said walking into their rooms. **

"**Hey cutie. What are you doing here?" Vash asked. Shadow threw a pillow at his face and walked up to Amy.**

"**So what's going on Ames?" Shadow smiled. Amy smiled back and looked at Sonic. He smiled weakly but she could easily tell he was sore. Ouch. **

**Raziel was rolling his eyes. Everyone knew Shadow had a thing for Amy. Sonic didn't think anything of it till he saw Shadow holding Amy's hand. Something went through Sonic. Something odd. Jealousy. **

"**Well I was about to go for a small walk with Tanner and Bash. Want to come….Sonic." Amy smiled looking over at Sonic. Shadow's eyes widened. He turned and looked at his most hated camper. **

"**Um if you want me too." Sonic smiled.**

"**Um can I talk to you Amy?" Shadow asked sounding serious but trying hard not too.**

"**Uh-huh. Meet Tanner out front Sonic." Amy smiled walking with Shadow. **

**The two left and Sonic followed. He was wondering what was so secretive that Shadow couldn't ask in front of them. **

**He went outside and listened to their conversation. But it was muffled by the wind. Even with that problem Sonic could make out a few words.**

"**Would you like to be my girlfriend Amy?" Shadow asked smiling. Amy smiled and nodded.**

**Sonic heard on.**

"**Yeah I'd love to be!" Amy smiled hugging Shadow. He smiled and held her tight.**

**Sonic's ears dropped and he walked on to meet Tanner. **

**Amy came up to them full of smiles. She waved back at Shadow who was headed to bed.**

"**Something wrong?" tanner asked looking at the blue male. Amy saw him and smiled.**

"**Huh? Yeah I'm okay." Sonic smiled.**

"**Well next time keep your mouth shut if you don't want the commander making you do fitness runs. Do the same with me. Just keep your mouth shut and you'll be fine. Taking orders isn't as tuff as it looks." Tanner smiled. Sonic understood. He did make a fool out of himself on the first day. Bad first impression especially in front of the commander. **

**They went on their hike. Tanner pointed out a few things which interested Bash and Amy but Sonic was down. Amy noticed and asked if he was okay.**

"**Actually Amy I was wondering. Would um you like to go to that dance coming up with me." Sonic asked hoping she'd say yes. She may be dating Shadow but does that mean he can't dance with his friend?**

"**Of course I will Sonic." She smiled. Sonic's mood lifted. He smiled and hugged he. Amy was in shock but hugged him back.**

"**Alright you two let's move on." Tanner smiled with Bash standing next to him.**

"**Lucky." She smiled. Then Vash came up to her.**

"**Hey Bash." He smiled.**

"**Oh hey." She said not looking at him.**

"**So uh how about that dance coming up?" Vash smiled leaning against a tree trunk.**

"**Yeah can't wait." She smiled. **

"**Yeah me nether. So uh how's about we arrgghhhh!" Vash slipped and landed on some mud. Bash looked at him so did Tanner.**

"**What are you doing private? A mud bath is a ladies idea of fun not a man's" Tanner laughed.**

"**Maybe he's a she." Bash whispered in Tanner's ear. He laughed and helped Vash up. The wolf shuck off but was still muddy.**

"**Oh great. Bath time again. Hmm? The lake isn't to far from here. Heheh. This'll be fun." The wolf sped off but came back. He smiled and nodded at Bash and zoomed off again. They all looked at each other confused.**

"**Why are men so hard to figure out?" Amy smiled hugging Bash.**

"**Men? Women are much more complex than the average guy. Everything we say you find offensive. Also you think just about everything is adorable." Tanner laughed walking on.**

"**Well if men say smart things we'd be easier on them." Bash said rolling her eyes.**

"**Well guys aren't hard to figure out either miss Bash." Tanner smirked.**

"**Whatever. All I know is that guys have bronze and no brains." Bash laughed.**

"**Not true Bash." Amy smiled. **

"**Oh yeah?" Tanner asked now all in the conversation.**

"**Well yeah. I guy my have bronze but that doesn't mean they're stupid." Amy laughed.**

"**Yeah rephrase that Amy." Bash smiled. **

"**Okay, some most are stupid. But there are very few smart ones." Amy smiled. Sonic had nothing to say about this conversation.**

**They came into a clearing and looked around.**

"**Oh it's beautiful." Bash smiled. Tanner nodded. They looked out to the moon near the distant hills. **

**Sonic and Amy stood next to each other. **

"**So Sonic anything special going on? Has anyone been like stalking you?" Amy laughed.**

"**No. Just my fan girl." Sonic smiled pushing Amy. She laughed and playfully pinched him. They held hands but Sonic didn't think it was right. True he hated Shadow but so much as to hurt the beings heart. **

**Sonic sighed and tried to let go of Amy's hand but she tightened her squeeze. To make her happy he did the same. She sighed and looked at the moon. It was full and incredibly beautiful. (I love looking at the moon.)**

"**Alright campers. Let's head back to camp. The commander gave me permission to bring a few of you up here but I thinks it's time we head back." Tanner said leading the way. **

_I am so sorry for not updating this fic. Changing Home got my full attention. So sorry. Reviews would be nice. The characters belong to their rightful owners. I am very much sorry. I know how much you guys wanted this continue right away. Sorry again. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey people. Sorry for the wait I just didn't really feel like writing since I couldn't. Long story but let's continue the fic that seems to grab most attention…...All characters belong to their rightful owners. _

"**Where were you sis?" Shadow asked walking up to Bash and Vash. Vash was trying to make a move on her but was failing miserably. **

"**Gees Shadow mom and dad said keep an eye on me but lighten up." Bash sighed crossing her arms. Raziel came up to them yawning.**

"**Why so sleepy?" Amy asked walking up to the group with Sonic. They were all in the mess hall chatting till the commander would walk in. **

"**Huh? Oh uh no reason." The fox blushed. Shadow smirked and rolled his eyes. (think negative. Click off.)**

"**So Ames want to head over to the lake after the commander is done speaking about the up coming dance?" Shadow smiled. Amy nodded and he held her hand. Sonic walked up to the gang with a new guy. This one was a dark blue hedgehog who wore a white hat and a grin. (I never put my character in here!)**

"**Hey guys. Meet my friend Xavier. He was dropped off here by his mom and we were on our way to Tanner and the commander. Want to come?" Sonic asked but specifically at Amy. **

"**Sure." Amy smiled letting go of Shadow's hand awfully fast. He noticed and glared at Sonic and the new guy. Xavier caught his glare and returned it. Xavier was a nice teen but when given nasty looks for no reason that changes. (just like me.)**

"**Something wrong?" Xavier asked looking at Shadow. Amy and Sonic looked at the onyx male. He rolled his eyes and looked at Amy.**

"**I'll be back for that walk later Ames." Shadow smirked. He kissed her and hugged her from behind. Amy smiled but Shadow gave death stares to Sonic and Xavier. Both males watched as he walked off to the younger campers. The commander made him actually be nice. First time for everything. The younger campers were part of a summer camp program and they didn't need to do all of the work the older kids had to do. They were there to have fun and learn the ways of boot camp. **

"**Um since mister "I'm going to kill you" is gone how's about we head to the commander's office." Bash said rolling her eyes at how her brother treated the new boy and Sonic. **

**They went over to the office but found Tanner instead.**

"**Hey guys. Sorry but the commander is off doing an errand. Who's this guy?" Tanner smiled at the new teen. **

"**Well this is Xavier. He's just arrived." Sonic smiled. Tanner shuck hands with the hedgehog and looked at him.**

"**So Xavier has everyone been treating you well?" Tanner asked thinking back to Shadow.**

"**Yeah except for that guy." Xavier said rolling his eyes and looking at the black male walking off in the distance.**

"**I see. Well the commander would like to know of that but for now we better head back t the mess hall. The commander just walked in there." Tanner said rushing over with the gang close behind. Vash and Raziel were sitting at the same table when they arrived. Tanner walked up to his friend and listened as he continued to talk about the up coming event. **

"**Any questions about the event should be asked to your teachers, me, and Tanner. Any changes will be announced. So don't believe rumors. Okay with that said all of you return to your scheduled activities." The commander smiled with Tanner next to him. He walked off till Tanner stopped him.**

"**Yes?" **

"**There's a new camper and Shadow's been acting up again." Tanner said looking over at Shadow.**

"**They also have not been together for the battle buddy system." Tanner said remembering.**

"**I see. Well they're going to have to do 10 push ups and 10 sit ups. Plus three miles on the track. After every mile they have to do those tasks is that understood." The commander/Tim smirked. Tanner smiled and nodded. **

"**Okay but what about the new camper?" Tanner asked.**

"**Well where is he?" Tim/commander laughed.**

"**Over there with Sonic and the rest." The echidna said motioning his head back. Tim nodded and walked on to the group. **

"**Say Sonic has been much more of a teacher than Shadow you know." Tanner said walking beside him.**

"**Things have only just started Tanner. Give it time. If Shadow doesn't pull is act together than might as well as to send him home." Tim sighed in disappointment. **

"**But you promised to…."**

"**Tanner I know what I said. I also warned him that if he acts up he's heading back home. So far he's not keeping his side of the promise." Tim said in annoyance.**

"**Promise? What was his side of the deal?" Tanner asked now curios.**

"**To stay out of trouble. To much to ask I now see." Tim frowned. Tanner sighed and they met the new member of camp.**

"**Hello. Names Xavier Hernando the Hedgehog." The male smiled.**

"**Long name huh? Well pleased to meet you." Tim smiled shaking his hand. **

"**Yeah well being hispanic that tends to happen." He smiled sweetly. **

"**I see." Tim laughed liking this hedgehog. He liked all of the campers but seeing as this one was being taken cared of it made him smile. **

"**Well Sonic you've broke a little commitment." Tim said looking at the hedgehog.**

"**Oh no." Sonic whinned. **

"**Sorry private but those are the rules. Go and Tanner will tell you the result of your actions. As for the dance I'll take that bond off you for that open day. Be pretty occward you and Shadow together at a dance." Tim smirked. **

"**Yeah it would!" Vash and Bash yelled out. Vash smiled and looked at Bash. She smirked and continue to listen to the conversation. **

"**Yeah it would. Well Sonic time for that exercise. As for the rest of you just stay out of trouble." Tim said knowing perfectly well that, that would be almost impossible. **

"**Yes sir." They all laughed. He walked off followed by Tanner and Sonic. Shadow followed close behind. Tim looked back to see the male and frowned.**

"**Shadow the second you're done my office. Immediately." The commander glared. Shadow's ears flattened on his head and knew something was up. **

"**Yes sir." He frowned. **

**Tanner led the way to the field and Shadow along with Sonic began their punishment as it was called. **

**Raziel was walking around the camp when he came across a light red but not pink female fox. She smiled and went up to him.**

"**Hello Raziel. Long time no see huh?" She giggled. **

"**Yeah." The fox said to his good friend. "How's it going Mikey" He smiled.**

"**All good here. Want to go to the lake later on? I'm bored and after the day I'd just like to kick back. How about you?" She smiled. Mikey was a nickname. (who wants to adopt her? PM me.)**

"**Sure. I'd love too." Raziel smiled. **

"**Okay." Mikey hugged him and ran off to find her friends. Raziel blushed and walked off to his first session. **

"**Go any where near Amy and you're in for it!" Shadow growled. As the two were doing their sit ups. Sonic looked at him and growled.**

"**Hurt her in any way and you're in for it!" Sonic yelled out. **

"**She's my girl and you're not her boyfriend." Shadow yelled.**

"**Hey! Les chatter! And more sit ups! Come on only two more sets of this stuff and you're done!" Tanner yelled blowing the whistle. **

**They continued the argument and went on with the punishment. **

"**Hey tanner!" A hedgehog said running up to me. The echidna turned and blushed. It was a teacher named Tammy.**

"**Um hey Tammy. What brings you here?" Tanner blushed.**

"**I wanted to say hi to my favorite guy." She laughed. Tanner felt dizzy. Tammy saw and giggled. She trained the medical team of students and campers.**

"**Um I think I better get back to work." Tanner blushed.**

"**Heheh. Okay cutie. I'll talk to you after wards. Oh and save me a dance next Friday." Tammy smiled running off to her awaiting class. **

**Tanner smiled and hearts were in his eyes. He fell backward love strucked. Shadow and Sonic stopped what they were doing and looked at the echidna. **

"**Um I think we're done." Sonic smiled. Shadow was already off heading for the commander's office. Sonic walked up to Tanner to help him. Unlike Shadow, Sonic actually cared. **

"**You okay sir?" Sonic asked.**

"**Yup I am perfectly fine. Man she is so uh….um well done Sonic. You can go to your normal schedule." The echidna said smiling full of embarrassment. **

**Sonic nodded and zoomed off. Vash was being chased by Bash. Tanner watched in amusement.**

"**You kissed me! You kissed me! Come back here you no good wolf!" Bash yelled.**

"**Arrghhh! I said it was an accident!" Vash yelled out.**

"**Pulling me into your mouth is not an accident! It's gross! SHADOW! Where is that stupid brother of mine!" Bash yelled out. Shadow ran out with the commander. They watched as the wolf was being chased. It made them die laughing. Tanner laughed too. It was like Amy and Sonic except it was the guy after the girl and not the opposite. **

"**Oh wow. Hate to be him." Tim laughed but he knew he had to stop it.**

"**Come back here!" Bash yelled out.**

"**Arrggh! Mommy! Mommy help me! Arrgghh! Crazy lady! You're a crazy chick!" Vash yelled out. This made Bash even angrier. **

"**What!" Bash yelled out chasing him still.**

"**Help! Help! Murder! Robbery! Fire! Dare I say….better not. But help me! Help! No! No! I love life! There are so many things I haven't done and seen! No! I want to live!" Cried the wolf with tears in his eyes. he was just being a cy baby.**

"**Oh I'll give you something to cry about!" Bash yelled. **

"**No! Commander stop her! Crazy lady on the verge of murder! No! Oh god help me please1 I'm a saint nothing more! No! I'd never hurt any one let alone you!" Vash yelled. He was cornered now. He was against the wall and Bash smiled evilly. **

"**Oh no!" Vash closed his eyes and braced himself. He was in shock by lips touching his! He opened his eyes and saw Bash with her eyes closed. She separated and smiled. Vash looked at her with wide eyes.**

"**You were trying to kill me for that! I did it and you **_**mmph**_**!" He was kissed again and this time he enjoyed it. **

"**Silly. I was trying to have some fun." She laughed with her arms around him. Vash had his arms around her and blushed. He laughed and so did she.**

"**Awh!" Amy smiled and happy for her friend.**

"**Well that was odd." Tim said sweat dropping along with Shadow.**

"**Yup." Tanner said sweat dropping also. **

"**So does this mean we're a couple?" Vash asked. Everyone fell anime style at the most obvious thing a boy would say when everyone knew the answer. Bash rolled her eyes and smiled. She walked off with Amy laughing. **

"**Yes! Oh yeah baby! I rock! I got a girl and a date to the dance! Yes! Alright1 I am what are you doing on the floor?" Vash asked.**

**The group on the ground looked at him and growled. Human and mobian.**

"**What?" The wolf said action innocent.**

"**Um is everything okay?" Another human said coming over to them with Xavier. (yey! It's me!) Then next to her was another human. We'll call her ST for now. (SilverTragedies)**

"**Um D I think these guys are just acting like guys." She laughed. D laughed and she looked over at the group.**

"**So men being men huh? Hopeless." She laughed with her friend. They both taught safety and medical help with Tammy. **

"**Okay enough jokes. We were just watching a drama unfold." The commander said brushing himself off.**

"**Oh really?" ST smiled.**

"**Yes really." Tim smirked.**

"**Well do explain." D smirked. **

"**Um put it this way. Guy wants girl. Girl wants guy. Wham." The commander smirked.**

"**Oh I see. Yet again…." D and ST both smiled and looked at the group of **_**men**_**.**

"**Hopeless!" They both laughed.**

"**We are not." Tim said frowning.**

"**I have a list on what you boys do wrong." ST smiled.**

"**Oh really may I see the list." Tim said now curios. D handed him a long rolled up piece of paper. Tim sweat dropped. She handed the paper to him and he opened it. It rolled all the way to the lake that was at least a mile away.**

"**Uhhh…" Tim, Sonic, Tanner, and Shadow, even Vash gasped in shock.**

"**Oh that's part one of ten." D said pulling out a pile of papers stacked on the other. The guys fell anime style as the girls laughed with smirks.**

"**Well Tim better head back to the students." D laughed. ST waved and they raced off.**

"**Wait a minute!" The commander yelled. The to teens turned and looked at him.**

"**This can't be right." Tim said reading the first one.**

"**Which one?" ST asked.**

"**It says that guys have something smart to say always. Not true." Tim protested.**

"**Oh but you just did act smart." ST laughed pulling D on as they giggled. The guys all frowned.**

"**How do girls think?" Sonic asked from under Tanner. **

"**No idea but the thought alone is scary." Vash said.**

_Super long chapter just for you. Humor major intended on this chapter. I was laughing at the list and how Vash acted. Reviews would be nice of you. ST thank for chatting with me. I was bored till you came and lifted my mood. Thanx! You rock. Hope adding you was okay. All of the OC's above belong to their owners. Original characters as well. Mikey if free for adoption for anyone interested. PM needed for adoption. Or Review. _


	8. Riot 1

_Holy crap! When have I wrote for this fic!? Well...........never. Oops. Sorry. LOL. I saw a lot of reviews and more OCs to use. Awesome! But it's going to be a bad day at Boot camp guys. Want to know why? Read and see! :D_

_Inspired by the song "Riot" by 3 Day Grace. (I think that's the title.) Now if the title of that song sounds bad just wait and see what our boys and girls do for fun. Muahahha! _

_Aura: Oh dear lord. (smacks me)_

_Oww!_

_Aura:(snickers)_

_Why the heck did I bold the words? Oh well. _

* * *

**Sitting at his office was the commander. He was reading when his echidna friend ran through the door and slammed it behind him in an instant. (**A/N: My writing style some what changed. Sorry. Blame my school. I needed to change it to get a better grade. So change or fail. Had to change the style.**)**

**"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tim asked as he looked up from his book. His eyes widened at Tanner's apperance. His shrit was torn, his dred locks where a mess, his boots were scratched up, and he had nasty bruises on his arms. **

**"You mean to tell me you haven't heard anything!? Nothing! Are you kidding me!?"**

**"Whoa relax, pal. What's going on?" Tim asked as he stood up from his seat. Tanner's eye twitched and he grabbed the commander's wrist. **

**"See for yourself!" Tanner growled. He pushed Tim out of the office and the human was greeted by loud music and what looked to be one heck of a party. But it wasn't a party. **

**"Wooho!" came a female voice. Tanner and Tim looked over and saw a navy blue hedgehog on the hood of a truck. She was looking around and laughing. She had on baggy jeans and a black shirt on. **

**"Would you jump already, Speed!" came a male's voice. He was on another truck that was facing the truck the famale named Speed was on. They were jumping from hood to hood. ( **A/N: Speed is owned by Rowantail** )**

**The male was Vash. Who else right? Shadow was benching pressing his weights in front of half the girls that were surronding him. He got many sighs and many even handed him their numbers. He smirked and just enjoyed the attention. **

**"What the hell!" Tim shouted in shock. Tanner was in shock. He saw Tammy and her friend D on the roofs of some trucks jamming out to their stereo which was placed on full blast. **

**"Would you let me go already!" Xavier shouted at Raziel. Raziel was dragging Xavier to where there was a fight going on between two rivals who saw it was a good time to go at it. **

**"Come on dude. We hardly see fights around here! Let's enjoy it while we can!"**

**"Finally! Some excitement!" Tammy smiled as she danced to the song. D smiled and gasped. She noticed the commander and so did Tammy. **

**"We. Are. Screwed." Tammy said. D nodded. ST was daning with Sonic and noticed the commander also. **

**"Oh damn." she said. Sonic blinked and gasped, "Uh oh. As if the buddy system with Shadow wasn'r already hell." Sonic frowned. **

**"Yahooooo!" came a female's voice. She skated over to her friends and gasped in horror. She saw Tim and Tanner. **

**Everything came to a sudden halt. Everyone turned to their commander and braced themselves. Shadow was the one who was mostly nervous. **

_Oh please. Think this is it? Riot 1 was fun. But Riot 2 is where the real fun really begins. (evil grin)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Inspired by the song "It's All Over" by 3 Day Grace. The lyrics if you want to hear them are rated Mature. It's about drugs but it sounds like a love song. You know. "It's over! Get out!" But if you hear the song you hear needles and I don't need you. _

_So I thought and kind of figured it to be drugs. lol. Here we go! Oh and it's just a random song that makes no sense with the chapter. The title just sounded good since the party is over................for now. ;) _

* * *

**"What the hell is going on here!?" Tim growled. Tanner crossed his arms and looked at everyone. D and ST walked up to the commander and sweat dropped. **

**"Um...you see sir it all started with..." ST tried to explain and she noticed Tim wasn't at all happy. She squeaked and his behind D. (**A/N: Awh man! ST! I thought we were friends! Why! JK.**)**

**"D?" he growled. D sweat dropped and giggled a scared laugh. "Um. Ok. Well it all started with Shadow and Sonic having this idea for a party. Now you know me. I hear party and I'm the first to jump in."**

**"So you allowed this to happen?" Tim growled. D sweat dropped and smiled. "Umm....no?" she said while backing away with ST following. (**A/N: Oh believe me when I say. When a guy is angry. Take three steps back and run. Run like hell! I've seen outcomes and they are NOT pretty.**)**

**"Alright! EVERYONE! FRONT LEANING REST POSITION! MOVE!" (**A/N: In the words of humans who do not understand Army. It means. Get on the ground. Do the push ups. And pray it ends sooner then soon. XD**)**

**"Oh come on Tim. Us too?" D said smiling. Tim narrowed his eyes. ST and D blinked and dropped to the floor with all of the other campers. **

**"Suits them right." Tanner said nodding.**

**"What are you doing standing? Get down with them!" Tim growled. Tanner's jaw dropped and he looked at his friend. "What!?"**

**"You heard me. You didn't keep order! Now get down private!" Tim hollered. Tanner dropped next to Tammy who was cussing under her breath. **

**"Now what the hell happened and I want a straight answer!" Tim growled at everyone. Sonic looked over at Shadow and growled. It was Shadow's fault. Shadow was doing the push ups with no problem what so ever. **

_Flash Back: 3 hours Earlier_

_"Are you sure the commander won't hit the roof, Shadow?" Vash asked. Shadow nodded. He told all of the campers that the commander gave him permission to throw a part. Loud music, drinks, the whole nine yards._

_"Yup."_

_"That's not like our commander." Amy said while thinking this through. _

_"Oh quit worrying, babe. He said it was cool." Shadow chuckled. Everyone nodded and the hell began. _

_End of Flash Back_

**"Well!?" Tim growled. D looked at ST and rolled her eyes. She was friends with the commander but the push ups were starting to irk her. (**A/N: Irk: annoy.**)**

**"It was all...." Sonic began but someone shouted, "It was all Sonic's fault!" Everyone turned and looked at Shadow. **

**"What? Sonic? Explain." Tim asked with his hands behind his back. **

**"Sonic told us all that you said it was okay to have a party." Shadow explained. Everyone gasped and turned to the commander. Tim looked down at Sonic and glared at the blue hedgehog. **

**"What? No! It wasn't my idea sir!" Sonic pleaded. Tim just kept his eyes on the hedgehog. **

**"Tanner." Tim growled. The echinda got up from the ground and walked up to his friend. "Yes sir?"**

**Tim ignored his for a while and said to the whole camp, "Thanks to Sonic here. You all have to clean up this mess and turn in at a curfew from now on! In bed by eight! And if I catch anyone out afterwards it's the fitness track!" Tim growled. "Sonic. Come with me." **

**Sonic got from the ground and Tanner followed as Tim led the way to his office. Everyone looked at Shadow and growled. Bash walked up to him and punched him in the arm. "Jerk!"**

**Inside the commander's office, Sonic sat in a chair that was facing Tim's desk. Tanner was standing beside the door with his hands at his sides and a straight face. He was already in trouble. Bette not get into deeper trouble. **

**"Sir I swear it wasn't..."**

**"I know." Tim said randomly. Sonic and Tanner looked at him in shock. What the?**

_Oh. So he does know it wasn't Sonic. Hmm. Intresting. Very intresting. (smirks evily) Oh I have the perfect plot twist. Muahahhaha!! _

_War: (smirks) Let's intorduce our new campers. Shall we?_

_(curtains rise and four shados are seen standing with arms at their sides.) _

_Say hello to Shadow and Sonic's hell. ;) _


	10. Chapter 10

_Let's find out what personal hell Shadow and friends need to face. Someone called these guys into action. _

* * *

**There was a knock at the door. The commander raised an eyebrow and Tanner opened the door. There stood four figures. One was a female while the others were male. **

**"You called, sir?" the female said with a sense of annoyance in her voice. **

**Tanner's eyes widen and he looked over at Tim. The human nodded and the four mobians walks out of the office and off to do their job. **

**Outside, everyone was talking amouongst themselves when they all stood in a side by side line with a, "Attention!"**

**Shadow raised an eyebrow and noticed a female. She had her hands behind her beck and was standing up right. She walked back and forth up the line. She was a lemur. A green and black striped lemur. The males behind her were hedgehogs.**

**One was a full black hedgehog, the other was a dark green hedehog with red stripes, and the final hedgehog was a black and green striped male. **

**"We were called to put everyone back into order. The commander gave us strict orders that you are all to follow! Is that clear!"**

**"Mama yes mama!" Everyone said in agreement. **

**"Good. Now let me introduce to you your new officers. Military Tank the Hedgehog." the full black hedgehog stepped forward and smirked a cocky grin. He was going to have fun. **

**"War the Hedgehog." The lemur said looking over at the dark green and red striped hedgehog. He stepped forward and crossed his arms. A dirty glare in his yellow eyes. **

**"And finally, Luka the Hedgehog." the black and green striped hedgehog stepped forward with a straight face and his arms behind his back. **

**"If you thought it was hard before. Think again." The lemur shouted. **

**"Alright! I want four miles on that track! Move out!" Military Tank shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone's eyes widen but they turned and headed off to the track. Tammy, ST, and all watched as their students headed for the track. **

**"I get the term Boot Camp. But really now." Tammy said while dropping one ear.**

**"I know." ST said while scratching her head.**

**"SHould we talk to the commander about this?" D said while getting a little annoyed with the new teachers. **

**"Don't even, D. It was his idea." Tanner said as he walked up to the rest of them. Tammy raised an eyebrow. ST just went back to staring at her students. And D was just awh strucked. **

**"This was Tim's idea!?" she shouted. Tanner shrugged and walked off. **

**"Either he's that mad or something is up." Tammy shrugged. The three girls looked at the new teachers, rolled their eyes, and then walked back to their classrooms. **

**Inside the commander's office, Sonic and Tim sat in silence. Sonic heard the yelling and looked at the commander. **

**"Sir?"**

**"It's just until they see this isn't all fun and games, Sonic. You can leave." Tim said while looking over paper work. **

**Sonic stood up from his seat and shrugged. He walked out the office and was confronted with Luka. Sonic looked up at the black and green hedgehog and saluted. Luka pointed to the track and Sonic raced off.**

**"That's the kid?" War said from behind Luka.**

**"Yup." Luka said. **

**"Hehe. This is going to be very interesting." Military smirked. **

* * *

_O.o _

_Poor everyone........XD_


End file.
